fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Of Sam Weiss
The Last Of Sam Weiss In the prime universe, the doomsday machine creates numerous static lightning storms up the eastern seaboard. As Walter Bishop and Astrid Farnsworth see to Peter Bishop's recovery after his failed attempt to enter the machine, Olivia Dunham takes Sam Weiss to the machine. Weiss states that the machine is not meant to be a doomsday device, the strange effects a byproduct of machine's "frustration" believing that Peter is already inside the machine. Weiss suggests finding a proverbial "crowbar" that can be used to break the shield protecting the device to give Peter enough time to enter it. As Olivia travels with Weiss to collect a box and the key containing this crowbar, Weiss explains that he descends from a family of Weisses that found the incomplete collection of information on the First People and the device, and have sought to try to find the rest. Upon collecting both the box and key, they open it to find a parchment, revealing that Olivia is the crowbar. Meanwhile, Walter and Astrid determine that most of the effects of the device are occurring in the areas between western Massachusetts and Liberty Island—the locations of the doomsday machines in the prime and parallel universes respectively—aligned like iron filings around the ends of a magnet. Walter convinces Phillip Broyles to move the device to Liberty Island to reduce the area affected by the strange events. During this time, Peter wakes with confused memories and leaves the hospital, traveling to a location in New York City and buying a silver dollar coin from a pawn shop. Olivia and Weiss bring the parchment to Walter, who recognizes that Olivia's telekinetic powers must be used to turn off the machine in the parallel universe. To prepare Olivia, they use the quantum entangled Selectric typewriter that the Shape-shifters had used to contact the Alternate Universe, having her attempt to "use" the parallel universe's version to send a message to the prime universe's one. Olivia struggles with trying to activate the typewriter without success, even with Walter's support. Peter is soon discovered in New York, about the same time that the machine has been moved into position. Walter and Olivia rejoin him, finding him confused and believing himself to be in the parallel universe. Peter eventually comes to his senses, Walter believing the state a temporary result of the head trauma. Astrid calls the trio from the lab, revealing that the typewriter is typing out "Be a better man than your father", a phrase that Olivia and Peter have talked about before, assuring that Olivia can disengage the parallel universe's device. After doing so, Peter takes a moment to recall the events of his life including Walter and Olivia, and then steps into the machine. Peter wakes up on a war-torn street in New York City. He finds himself in the future, facing the completed One World Trade Center, dedicated in 2021 to the victims of the September 11 attacks, but falls wounded into the arms of Agent Harrison of the militarized Fringe division.